onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wannamakeawiki/What if: Saitama never met Genos
Just to be clear, before we start, this is if: Genos didn't follow the trail Mosquito Girl made, if it was if: Saitama never chased that musquito (or just killed it), it would be the same as the original story but end with Genos sacrificing himself to stop Mosquito Girl. (1 more note, i'm lazy so i ain't gonna copy the entire story, just start somewhere along the lines of where this should start) ---- Saitama chases the mosquito down the street, nearly reaching a different city, and then he encounters Mosquito Girl Mosquito Girl: "Oh, so there is still food around this area" Saitama: "Uh? a Mysterious Being?" (thought also of "Uh? who are you?") Mosquito Girl: "I'm Mosquito Girl, and i am the one who's gonna drain you dry" Saitama: "Mosquito? wait, are you the one responsible for the outbreak? AND THAT STUPID MOSQUITO WHO JUST TRIED TO BITE ME?!" Mosquito Girl: "And what if i am?" Saitama: "Huh... can you tell it to stop, it's really annoying" Mosquito Girl: "Uh? aren't you afraid?" Saitama: "Not really, should i be?" annoyed, Mosquito Girl attacks Saitama herself, Saitama then dodges and kills her, then goes back home. {Dr. Genus saw that as normal and... well you know the rest (and yes she got to drink alot of blood from the forest beforehand, she was thirsty and didn't find any humans)} Saitama is picked off the ground by Armored Gorilla (in this situation he didn't have enough time to annoy Beast King and be threatened by him... also: yeah i know i'm not making too much sense and have crappy writing, don't rub it in) Saitama: "Aww, why'd you do that, i liked it down there" Beast King: "How would you like it to be sliced into a million pieces?" Armored Gorilla: "Doesn't matter, let's go, the doctor is waiting" Beast King: "Tch, always gotta ruin the fun, #sigh# fine" Saitama: "Huh... where are we going?" Armored Gorilla: "We are taking you to our base, to analyse you" Saitama: "Is that gonna take long? because i have to get back tommorow, it's a special sale day... see?" -Saitama shows the pamphlet to Armored Gorilla- Armored Gorilla: "That pamphlet indicates the sale is today" Saitama: "What? really? well that means i gotta go" -Saitama pries open Armored Gorillas hand> (idk how to say pry...s, or whatever that's called) Saitama (having moved a few feet away): "Well, see ya" Armored Gorilla tries to stop Saitama by crashing him, but is stopped and hit, obliterated by one punch, which causes the rest of that team to retreat.. returning to Dr. Genus with nothing in their hands besides some Armored Gorilla scraps this time, Dr. Genus decides to let Asura Kabuto go get Saitama but tells Beast King to go with the clone and lead Kabuto to Saitama's place, and eventually fight him together, Beast King is afraid of both but decides to go with the doctor's plans (after all he created him, also he thought that even if somehow either Carnage Kabuto dies or Saitama does, he'd have 1 less enemy and... the other will probably be beaten up and an easy prey) After a few of Dr. Genus' clones told Carnage Kabuto to go get Saitama, and Beast King telling him how powerful he is and that even Kabuto might not be able to beat him, annoyed Carnage Kabuto decides to let Beast King guide him to this so called Demon (not as in threat level, just how he views him, for how impossibly powerful he is) Saitama returns from shopping, and is confronted by Carnage Kabuto and Beast King, Carnage Kabuto annoyed by the unimpressive look of his opponent, becomes slightly inraged Carnage Kabuto: "Kitten? is that really him? the guy that beat Armored Gorilla and got you shiverring?" (i thought of letting him call Beast King by his name, but i chose against it... knowing how he is, i doubt he would acknowledge Beast King as a "Beast", let alone a "King"... although maybe, my bad) Carnage Kabuto: "Hey shrimp, are you the one who beat that pathetic piece of scrap metal?" Saitama ignores Carnage Kabuto and just goes back to his building, but before he reaches it, he is stopped by Carnage Kabuto, who was enraged by the fact he was ignored Carnage Kabuto: "Bastard, you dare ignore me? Do You Know Who I Am?!" (it used to be "Hey Dome-head, do you know who i am" but i figured Saitama would get pissed from that insult, which collides with the story) Saitama continues to ignore Carnage Kabuto and tries to pass him, but is then attack by Kabuto, who had it with being ignored by him, but before his attack connects, he retreats... the same thing happens as with the original story, but instead of telling him the secret to his power, Saitama ignores Kabuto once more, completely raging from being ignored a third time, Carnage Kabuto enters Carnage Mode, and begins to attack Saitama, who then avoids the attacks, but not without dropping a Leek out of his bag, mad at the fact Carnage Kabuto made him drop it, he kills him, and then looks angrily at Beast King, who runs out of there as fast as he can (i thought the fruit/vegetable dropping from his bag should make him kill Beast King, after the defeat of Carnage Kabuto, but i decided he might've needed more anger for his fight with Kabuto, and eventually i let Beast King live on). ---- The End (More short stories to come... maybe) Category:Blog posts